The present invention is directed to a hand-held washing device and, more particularly, a washing device constructed of elongated material folded into a plurality of pleats containing either a bar of soap or a fluid dispenser containing liquid soap.
A variety of hand-held washing devices are available such as scrub brushes, sponges, and the like. These require that soap be separately applied prior to using the device. After the soap is applied, the device is used for scrubbing or otherwise distributing the soap along a user""s body. This is inconvenient as it either requires the user to hold the soap in one hand and the device in the other, or requires the user to repeatedly pick up and set down the device and soap as needed.
Some designs feature integrated soap contained within the device. However, these designs are difficult for the user as the soap either cannot be refilled or is difficult to replenish once depleted. Designs that cannot be refilled are obviously not effective after they are extinguished and must be replaced by a new device. Designs that are difficult to refill may not be favored by users. Refilling of these devices is often difficult because the soap is located in the device interior that is difficult to access. Conversely, some designs feature the soap on the device exterior which is easy to access, but may result in the soap repeated falling out of the device, or scratching the user during use such as when the soap is contained within a fluid dispenser.
The device should further be designed such that the soap is not damaged or discharged when not in use. By way of example, the bar of soap stored within a wet device will become soft and fall apart during a subsequent washing. Fluid dispensers should be able to contain the washing liquid such that it does not leak or discharge when the device is not in use.
It is also advantageous that the device be aesthetically pleasing. Washrooms and bathrooms are often fanciful decorated and users do not want to put an unattractive object within the environment. It is advantageous if the device itself can further add to the aesthetic qualities of the room.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held washing device having soap contained therein. The device is constructed of an elongated mesh material that is secured together to form a plurality of pleats. A cinch extends around and maintains the pleats together.
In one embodiment, a soap pocket sized to contain a bar of soap is positioned within the pleats. The soap pockets may be constructed of two layers of material connected together to form the pocket. An opening in the pocket allows the user to insert a new soap bar as needed.
A second embodiment features a fluid dispenser disposed within the pleats. The fluid dispenser includes a nozzle that is secured within the cinch. A neck extends outward to which a soap reservoir is attached. In one embodiment, the reservoir is a flexible bulb that when squeezed by the user, propels the liquid within through the nozzle and out of an outlet to be distributed onto the pleats.
Placing the soap at the interior of the device allows the user to hold a single item when bathing. The user is not required to hold both the soap and the device. This is more comfortable and convenient. Likewise, the soap is easy to access and replace. The soap pocket includes an opening for removing and/or replacing the soap bar and the fluid dispenser includes a removable reservoir that may be refilled with liquid soap as needed.